Sacrificios por amor
by Fox McCloude
Summary: El amor de verdad siempre exige sacrificios. A veces grandes, a veces pequeños, pero siempre anteponer la felicidad de la otra persona a la tuya. Como para Misty, aprender a cocinar para Ash, o para Serena, tratar de empujar a Ash a estar con la chica que realmente ama, así no sea ella. PokéShipping, AmourShipping unilateral. Post-"Más de lo que ves". Imagen de portada por Suki90


**Sacrificios por amor**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

_**Ciudad Cerulean…**_

Misty Waterflower era buena para muchas cosas. Era una excelente nadadora, una de las mejores líderes de gimnasio de la región de Kanto, y ocasionalmente hacía gala de su talento oculto para cantar y bailar en las fiestas.

La cocina, sin embargo, era uno de sus puntos flacos. A diferencia de las otras áreas, no tenía un talento natural que pudiese aprovechar, lo que la obligó a buscar ayuda, y a practicar mucho con ensayo y error para lograr hacerlo bien. Pero esto era importante para ella. Después de todo, quería ser capaz de preparar cosas deliciosas con todo su corazón para dárselas al hombre que amaba.

Aunque eso no lo hacía menos fastidioso a veces, como ahora tener que estar esperando mientras observaba la puerta del horno impacientemente.

\- Hmmm… ¿por qué no puede ir más rápido?

\- Solo cinco minutos más. – dijo detrás de ella su amiga, y hoy, instructora para esta lección de repostería.

Serena se encontraba de paso en Cerulean, y cuando visitó el Gimnasio Cerulean se ofreció a ayudar a las Hermanas Sensacionales con el vestuario para su próximo show. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que Violet trató de hacer un movimiento complicado durante un ensayo y se lastimó un pie. Normalmente las hermanas se sustituirían entre ellas si algo así pasaba, pero cuando estaban las cuatro simultáneamente, eso obviamente no iba a ser posible.

Con las entradas vendidas y sin tiempo para buscarle un reemplazo, prácticamente arrastraron a Serena como sustituta, pero siendo como era, no fue capaz de decirles que no, y terminó uniéndoseles al reparto solo por esa ocasión.

Antes de que se marchara, y después de probar algunos de sus bocadillos, Misty le había pedido a Serena que le enseñara a preparar algo así, algo sencillo pero delicioso, para dárselo a una persona especial. No había que ser un genio para deducir a quién se refería, por lo que la kalosiana estuvo más que feliz de ayudarle.

El ***¡PING!* **que sonó en el horno les indicó que por fin estaba listo, para gran alivio de Misty. Cogiendo los guantes para abrir la puerta, extrajo una bandeja metálica para cuatro pastelillos. El delicioso aroma rápidamente impregnó la cocina, haciendo sonreír a las dos muchachas.

\- Hmm… esto huele muy bien. – dijo Misty. Serena por su parte se dedicó a pincharlos cuidadosamente con un palillo de madera. Al hacerlo con los cuatro, sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Sí, la textura está perfecta, buen trabajo.

\- Ja, nada mal para el segundo intento, ¿verdad? – dijo Misty sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma.

\- Solo falta decorarlos. – dijo Serena. – ¿Ya preparaste la crema?

\- Lista y esperando. – declaró la pelirroja, sonriendo mientras levantaba la manga pastelera.

Las dos aguardaron a que los pastelillos se terminaran de enfriar, y Misty procedió a colocarles la crema encima en un patrón espiral, para luego espolvorearlos con trocitos de bayas. Usando un ventilador para terminar de solidificar la crema, ya estaban listos.

\- Bien, vamos a probar. – dijo dándole un mordisco y saboreándolo. Al cabo de unos segundos, abrió los ojos de golpe e hizo una mueca con la boca, antes de tragar con dificultad. – ¡Bleaaah!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Serena confundida, cogiendo otro pastelillo para probarlo. Pronto entendió el porqué de la reacción de Misty. – ¡Ay! Misty, ¿qué hiciste con la crema? Esto está demasiado agridulce.

\- Lo que tú me dijiste. Triturar las bayas, batir hasta que estén a punto…

\- ¿Pusiste la cantidad exacta? – preguntó Serena.

Misty estuvo a punto de decir "sí", pero se detuvo justo antes de responderle. La kalosiana le dirigió una mirada interrogante, esperando atentamente.

\- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó de nuevo.

\- Bueno… la receta decía que había que agregar diez bayas de cada una. Pero solo tenía ocho bayas Oran, así que pensé… solo tengo que quitarle dos de cada una de las demás para compensar…

Serena suspiró y se llevó la mano a la cara, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente. – Con razón. Vamos a tener que volver a hacerla. La cantidad de bayas sí importa, si no tienes cuidado la crema no saldrá con buen gusto.

\- Disculpe, profesora, solo cometí un error. – dijo la pelirroja, cruzando los brazos. – Caray, esto es más difícil de lo que me imaginé.

Serena sin embargo le sonrió. – En tu defensa, esta vez el pastelillo sí salió bien del horno. Estás progresando rápido.

No estaba bromeando. Comparado con su primer intento, este era un gran progreso. La vez anterior lo único que logró fue que terminaran quemados, cuando le ganó la impaciencia y trató de acelerarlos aumentando la temperatura del horno.

Esto ya le decía que era mejor apegarse a la receta y no volver a intentar "improvisar".

\- Podemos volver a intentarlo mañana. Solo tenemos que ir por más bayas para hacer más crema. Seguro la tercera será la vencida.

\- ¿Estás segura? – dijo Misty. – No quisiera quitarte más de tu tiempo, seguro que tienes otras cosas que hacer.

\- Oye, tú fuiste la que me pidió que te ayudara. Nunca se abandona a una amiga, ¿recuerdas?

Misty se quedó mirándola fijamente. Seguía tan alegre como siempre, y había sido muy paciente a pesar de los ocasionales fallos. Había aceptado de buena gana ayudarle con esto, y sabía lo importante que era para ella. Se lo iba a agradecer enormemente.

\- Está bien. Pero mejor vamos deprisa, antes que cierren la tienda.

Serena asintió, y las dos empezaron a limpiar la mesa y recoger los utensilios. La lección había terminado por ese día, pero estaría lista para volver a intentarlo mañana.

Por dentro, la líder de Cerulean admitió sentirse un poco frustrada con su fallo, pero no iba a dejar que eso la desanimara. Estaba haciendo esto para la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y un pequeño tropiezo o dos no iban a detenerla. Seguiría intentándolo hasta que le saliera bien.

…

Luego de guardar los ingredientes en la cocina, las dos chicas se sentaron en la sala a charlar, y en medio de sus tópicos de conversación, Misty decidió mostrarle a Serena su álbum de fotografías, lleno de recuerdos de sus primeros viajes en la región Kanto.

La kalosiana se reía de ver algunas de las fotos, como por ejemplo una donde estaban su grupo de amigos con varias otras personas y Pokémon, y el Psyduck de Misty aparecía tirado en el piso como si se hubiera tropezado, o en otro donde tuvieron que atrapar a un chico que se les fue encima, que Misty luego le explicó que era el fotógrafo y había puesto temporizador en la cámara para tomarse la foto con ellos.

Pasando años y años de recuerdos, finalmente habían llegado hasta el presente: una selfie que se habían tomado usando el teléfono de Ash, y Misty había impreso para colocarla en el álbum. En ella se encontraban los dos, con Pikachu entre ellos sonriendo a la cámara, y de fondo el atardecer sobre el mar.

\- Realmente se ven muy felices allí. – comentó Serena. – Debe ser muy romántico navegar juntos en un Lapras por el mar.

\- Lo es. – admitió Misty. – Aunque fue la primera vez que pudimos hacerlo solos. Me gustó mucho más así. Ese fue el día en que empezamos oficialmente a ser novios.

\- Bueno, tardó más de lo que esperaba, pero me alegro que lo haya hecho. – dijo Serena. – Ash de verdad merece ser feliz con la persona que ama, y que lo ame de igual manera.

Misty miró a Serena. Para la pelirroja no era un secreto que la kalosiana también estaba enamorada de Ash, y quizás era un poco raro pensar que estuviera feliz por ellos. En ocasiones la envidiaba un poco por algunas de sus cualidades: era más paciente para las locuras que a veces pasaban, sabía cocinar bien y era más sincera con sus sentimientos.

\- A veces me pregunto cómo pudo no fijarse en ti. – dijo Misty con sinceridad. – De hecho, cuando me rechazó hasta llegué a pensar que tal vez había decidido darte una oportunidad.

\- Qué va. – dijo Serena, negando con la cabeza. – Yo no lo sabía entonces, pero años después, entendí por qué él nunca me vio de ese modo.

\- ¿Ni siquiera aunque le diste su primer beso? – preguntó Misty.

\- Debatiblemente. – replicó la rubia. – Tú me ganaste a sus labios por varios años.

\- Eso no cuenta. – dijo Misty. – Yo solo le estaba dando RCP. Tú fuiste su primer beso de verdad.

\- No lo sé. – replicó Serena con una sonrisa. – Yo a eso le llamaría un "beso de vida". No habría mayor prueba de amor que eso.

Misty abrió la boca, pero se encontró sin poder refutar el argumento. Admitiéndolo, si pasaba por alto el hecho de que en ese momento lo único en su mente era salvar la vida de Ash, y no solo por sus propios sentimientos, tuvo que admitir que el contexto también fue muy romántico. Por supuesto, Ash no se diera cuenta de ello sino hasta años después, cuando ella se lo confesó, y en ese momento estaban pasando demasiadas cosas como para pensar en las implicaciones.

\- Ese día salvaste su vida y mucho más. – dijo Serena. – Eso ya te daba una ventaja por encima de mí.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Misty. Serena simplemente le sonrió.

\- Porque a Ash siempre le gustaron las chicas fuertes, aventureras y valientes. Por lo menos, eso fue lo que me dijo que siempre le gustó de ti.

Misty volvió a ver la fotografía. Cierto que aunque Ash podía ser inmaduro, despistado y hasta irritante, ella no era mucho mejor que él cuando se conocieron. Varias veces los dos se portaron mal con el otro sin provocación solo por divertirse, lo que les hizo iniciar con el pie izquierdo y por eso a veces le costaba ser amable con él, aunque en el fondo quería demostrarle ese lado suyo.

Si no lo supiera ahora por boca de él mismo, le costaría creer que Ash se había sentido atraído a ella desde entonces, aunque nunca se lo dijo de frente cuando viajaron juntos. Tal vez él no lo hubiera ocultado de haberse contenido un poco en algunas de esas ocasiones.

\- Dime algo, ¿no te sentiste mal cuando te rechazó? – preguntó Misty. – Yo me sentí destrozada; no sabes lo que me costó no soltarme a llorar enfrente de él.

\- Un rechazo de la persona amada siempre duele. – admitió Serena. – A él también le dolió lastimarme, pero al menos fue sincero al decir que no podía verme de ese modo. No me arrepiento de tener estos sentimientos por él, para mí fue suficiente con que él supiera que los tengo. Siempre será una persona muy especial para mí.

\- Eres una buena chica, Serena. – dijo Misty. – Si en algo siempre ha sido bueno Ash es en elegir buenos amigos a donde quiera que vaya. Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido.

\- ¿Es decir que no me odias? – preguntó la kalosiana, medio bromeando, medio seria. Misty simplemente se rio divertida.

\- ¿Odiarte por qué, porque te enamoraste de Ash igual que yo? Ese es un motivo estúpido para odiar a alguien. Además… sería una hipócrita si yo me enamoré por las mismas razones.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio. Podían ser muy diferentes en intereses y personalidades, pero si algo las unía era ese cariño tan especial que sentían por Ash Ketchum. Ambas lo conocieron en etapas diferentes de su vida, pero siempre habían admirado su valor, determinación por lograr sus sueños, y sobre todo su buen corazón, que sin importar los errores que cometiera, siempre estaba en el lugar correcto.

\- Sabes, tuviste suerte de conocerlo en su etapa más temprana. – dijo Serena. – Cuando yo lo vi después de tantos años, me había hecho una imagen muy idealizada de él. No me imaginaba un Ash que fuese egoísta, mal perdedor, o que se deprimiera al sufrir una derrota.

\- Yo no me imaginaría a un Ash que fuese perfecto. – dijo Misty. – Reconozco que incluso algunos de sus defectos me atraen, porque son parte de él. Ha crecido desde entonces y los ha dejado atrás… mayormente, pero algunos todavía se le notan.

\- No es broma. – asintió Serena. – Cuando lo volví a ver después de tantos años, me emocioné tanto que creo que me hice una imagen incompleta suya. Era como si lo viera como alguien asombroso, casi perfecto, que a veces me cegaba y no veía sus defectos. Ni siquiera los más obvios, como lanzarse de una torre o a un volcán activo para salvar a un Pokémon.

\- Pedir que deje de hacer eso es como pedir que deje de comer. – intervino Misty. – Aunque, ¿quién soy yo para hablar? Hubo ocasiones en que si no me detienen, me habría lanzado yo también tras él.

\- Otra cosa que los une, ¿verdad? Arriesgarse por salvar a alguien, humano o Pokémon, y no hay fuerza que los detenga. – asintió Serena estando de acuerdo, antes de tomar un semblante un poco más serio. – Aunque a veces, por su propio bien, creo que no le haría daño ser solo un poco egoísta. Tiene derecho a pensar un poco en sí mismo de vez en cuando, a ser feliz, ¿no?

\- Creo que eso es al mismo tiempo una virtud y un defecto suyo. – dijo Misty con tono melancólico. – Cuando se le mete en la cabeza que está haciendo algo por el bien de alguien más, es imposible sacárselo. Así fue cuando me rechazó aquella vez.

\- Recuerdo que así estaba cuando le pedí que tuviéramos esa última cita como amigos. – agregó Serena. – Ni siquiera entonces dio su brazo a torcer.

Misty le echó una mirada a la kalosiana. Eso de "última cita" captó su interés, y su amiga no tardó en darse cuenta de ello. Incluso sin palabras, su mirada inquisitiva daba a entender que se moría por escuchar lo que habría pasado entonces. No era por celos ni nada de eso, desde luego, sino simple curiosidad.

\- Bien, si realmente necesitas saberlo, esto pasó cuando anunciaste tu compromiso…

…

_El parque de diversiones de Nimbasa era una gran atracción turística, y la Rueda de la Fortuna era el punto de encuentro predilecto para las parejas. Muchas habrían ido allí para darse su primer beso o simplemente compartir con esa persona especial la vista nocturna de la ciudad desde lo más alto._

_Pero esa no era la razón por la cual Serena había citado a Ash aquel día. Si los tabloides o cualquier persona normal los veía, sin duda asumirían que estaban en una cita. Y tal vez lo fuera, pero solo como amigos. Ella lo sabía, y Ash también. Necesitaba hablar con él de algo muy importante, y allí podría hacerlo sin que nadie fuese a interrumpirlos._

_\- ¡Lamento el retraso!_

_Serena se dio la vuelta. El chico venía vestido de ropa casual, sin su fiel compañero a la vista, ya que ella le había pedido específicamente por esa noche que estuviesen solos ellos dos._

_\- No te preocupes, apenas acabo de llegar. – replicó ella suavemente, mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pudo. – Bueno, ¿subimos ya?_

_Ash asintió, y los dos entraron juntos a la rueda de la fortuna. El paseo se tomaría su tiempo, lo que sería más que suficiente para que ambos pudiesen hablar. Esto era importante, después de todo._

_En cuanto comenzaron a ascender, Serena echó una fugaz mirada a las luces de neón de la ciudad. En otros tiempos muy lejanos, estaría emocionada e ilusionada de estar allí, compartiendo ese romántico panorama con Ash. Incluso al saberse no correspondida, se sentía feliz solo por poder tener esos sentimientos. Él siempre sería alguien muy importante para ella, como un gran amigo y como su primer gran amor._

_\- La vista es increíble, ¿verdad? – dijo él. – Gracias por invitarme._

_\- No fue nada. – dijo ella. – Ash… realmente tú y yo necesitamos hablar._

_Cualquiera que pudiese ver la escena desde afuera, creería que Serena planeaba declarársele. Pero ya lo había hecho anteriormente, y él le había dado su respuesta. Aunque no lo dijera con palabras, ella sabía el verdadero motivo, y dudaba mucho que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado desde entonces._

_\- ¿Te enteraste que Misty pronto va a casarse? – le preguntó. Era mejor empezar sin rodeos._

_\- Sí, ¿no es genial? Me alegro de que haya encontrado a alguien, se lo merece._

_Ash lo dijo todo con una amplia sonrisa. Pero a diferencia de las que tenía usualmente, esas que la habían enamorado, ella podía ver que era falsa, o por lo menos forzada. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de cuando estaba embotellando sus verdaderos sentimientos._

_\- ¿Seguro que estás bien con eso? – preguntó. – ¿Vas a dejarla que se case con alguien más?_

_\- ¿Por qué iba a interferir? Ella es libre de casarse con quien quiera._

_Serena podía ver que el entrenador intentaba evadir el tema. Era evidente que le incomodaba hablar de eso y prefería zanjarlo rápido. Si por ella fuera dejaría de molestarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. _

_\- ¿Incluso aunque te ama a ti? ¿Incluso aunque tú todavía la amas?_

_\- Por Arceus, ¿ahora vas a empezar tú también? – preguntó el entrenador. – ¿Qué pasa con todos, no se cansan de repetirme la misma pregunta?_

_\- ¿Todos? – dijo Serena confundida, y entonces cayó en cuenta. – Espera, ¿también has hablado con los demás de esto?_

_Ash no respondió, pero su gesto enfurruñado le dijo todo. Conociéndolo, seguramente creería que todos se habían confabulado para hostigarlo con ese asunto, pero Serena sabía que no era así. O al menos ella no había hablado con nadie antes de citar a Ash para que se vieran._

_Para entonces, su cabina había ascendido un cuarto del paseo, y la rueda estaba haciendo una parada momentánea para darles a los pasajeros oportunidad de admirar la vista antes de continuar. Desde luego, ellos no estaban al pendiente de eso._

_\- Serena, Misty y yo solo somos amigos. Los mejores amigos, incluso. Siempre ha sido así, y es mejor de esa manera. – soltó con fatiga en la voz. – Estoy cansado de repetírselo a todos._

_\- No mientas, nunca fuiste bueno para eso. – dijo Serena. – Ambos sabemos que tus sentimientos por ella son mucho más profundos._

_Ash desvió la mirada. No lo confirmó, pero tampoco lo negó. La kalosiana podía ver que estaba harto de hablar al respecto, que le estaba abriendo viejas heridas y le dolía que fuese así. Pero tenía que decir lo que debía ser dicho._

_\- Ash, tú sabes que siempre estuve enamorada de ti. Y una parte de mí todavía lo está. Una parte de mí que debería alegrarse porque hayas rechazado a Misty. ¿Pero sabes por qué no lo está?_

_\- No, no lo sé. – replicó él. – Lo que dices no tiene sentido._

_\- No, sí lo tiene. – dijo Serena. – Porque esa parte de mí, muy en el fondo sabe que tú no querías rechazarla. Tú quieres estar con ella._

_\- ¿Eso importa? – dijo él tajante, para sorpresa de la chica. – Misty es una chica increíble y maravillosa. Ella merece a alguien mejor que yo. Alguien que pueda hacerla feliz. Y si ya lo encontró, debo alegrarme por ella._

_\- ¿Te alegras porque debes, o porque quieres? – insistió Serena._

_De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. El único ruido que se oía era el rumor de la gente abajo y el rechinar de los motores de la rueda de la fortuna, que se venía acercando al punto más alto del paseo._

_Llegaron al punto medio sin que se dijera ni una sola palabra. Una pena que se perdieran la vista desde allí, pero esto era mucho, mucho más importante, y aunque ella no dijo nada, mantuvo la mirada fija en él todo el tiempo, haciéndole notar que seguiría esperando su respuesta allí mismo el tiempo que fuera necesario._

_El silencio era cada vez más incómodo, y en vista de que él no lo iba a romper, ella lo hizo._

_\- Ash, ¿por qué sigues evadiendo mi pregunta? – preguntó Serena. – Por un momento deja de pensar en Misty, y piensa en ti mismo. ¿Cómo te sientes tú al respecto?_

_\- ¡Terrible, ¿de acuerdo?! – exclamó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente. – ¡Me siento terrible, Serena, furioso conmigo mismo por dejarla ir! ¡Y asqueado por pensar que ella va a casarse con otro hombre! ¡¿Satisfecha?!_

_Serena por reflejo se echó para atrás, ya que no se esperaba que explotara de esa manera._

_Por fortuna, el chico Ketchum pareció tomar conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer y se volvió a sentar, desviando la mirada de ella mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura._

_\- Lo siento. – se disculpó. – No fue mi intención gritarte. Tú no tienes nada de culpa en esto._

_\- No, pero sigo siendo tu amiga, y me preocupo por ti. – respondió ella, tratando de sonar comprensiva. Sabía bien que esa rabia que le salió no iba dirigida a ella. Iba dirigida a sí mismo, pero eso tampoco estaba bien. Tuvo que esperar un poco hasta que finalmente se calmó lo suficiente antes de volver a hablar._

_\- Soy un idiota. La dejé ir aun teniendo la oportunidad de estar juntos, y ahora sé que voy a perderla para siempre. Y eso me duele porque sé que me lo merezco._

_\- No te atrevas a decir eso, Ash Ketchum. – dijo Serena alzando la voz, y levantándose de su asiento._

_\- ¿Por qué? Es la verdad. La hice sufrir mucho por no darme cuenta de sus sentimientos. Si se queda conmigo jamás será feliz._

_\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, si ni siquiera te diste una oportunidad? ¿Se te ocurrió al menos intentarlo a ver si las cosas funcionaban?_

_La rueda se puso en marcha de nuevo, y Serena involuntariamente tuvo que volver a sentarse. Ahora comenzaba el descenso, y Ash al parecer no tenía una respuesta para la pregunta que acababa de recibir. Pero de nuevo, ese silencio era toda la respuesta que Serena necesitaba._

_\- Ash, durante mi viaje por Hoenn, me encontré con muchas personas que te conocían. – le dijo para romper el silencio. – Todos me dijeron cosas realmente buenas sobre ti._

_\- ¿En serio? – dijo él, levantando la mirada. Ahora que tenía su atención, era momento de presionar._

_\- Sí, me dijeron cómo los ayudaste a resolver sus problemas. Cómo los inspiraste a perseguir sus sueños y luchar para cumplir sus metas. Todas eran personas diferentes, pero con algo en común: se veían realmente felices. De verdad fue maravilloso ver que hubieras hecho sonreír a tantas personas._

_»Eso me inspiró, ¿sabes? Me inspiró todavía más a perseguir mi sueño de llevar sonrisas a todos, no solo en Kalos, sino en todo el mundo. Y también para cumplir la promesa que te hice cuando nos separamos._

_El descenso continuaba, y Ash parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Pero Serena no había terminado de hablar. Aún tenía un par de cosas más que decirle._

_\- Estás siendo injusto contigo, Ash. Has hecho felices a tantas personas cuyas vidas has tocado, incluyéndome a mí. ¿No crees que tú también mereces algo de esa felicidad? ¿De compartirla con la persona a quien amas?_

_No podía soportar verlo así. Ash era un gran entrenador, y había amasado grandes éxitos en su carrera durante los años posteriores a su viaje en Kalos. Nunca se rendía hasta lograr lo que se proponía, y no permitía que nada ni nadie le impidieran llegar a su meta._

_\- Eres un gran chico, Ash. – dijo Serena. – Pero si hay algo que no me gusta de ti es que no puedas ser sincero con tus sentimientos. Yo te dije los míos, después de todo, y Misty también lo hizo. ¿Por qué tú no pudiste hacer lo mismo?_

_\- No lo sé. La vida amorosa nunca fue mi fuerte, y tú lo sabes. – dijo él, tratando de aparentar ironía._

_Serena quiso replicar, pero ese punto sí tuvo que concedérselo. Él nunca buscó una relación con nadie, pero no porque no quisiera. En parte era porque solo había una persona que él veía digna de sus sentimientos, y en parte porque nunca creyó ser digno de dicha persona._

_Ni siquiera cuando ella misma le confesó directamente que lo amaba. Qué equivocado estaba._

_El paseo ya estaba llegando a su final, y Serena supo que el tiempo se le había terminado. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle, excepto una última cosa. Algo que solo alguien que lo hubiera amado de esa manera podría decirle. _

_Si Misty no lo había hecho, tendría que ser ella. Por dentro, rogó a los cielos que esto le hiciera reaccionar, por su propio bien._

_Con eso en mente, se puso de pie y tomó un profundo respiro._

_\- Ash, aunque me dolió que me rechazaras, no me arrepiento de haberte confesado mis sentimientos. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, al menos no los dejaría embotellados dentro de mí, arrepintiéndome de que la persona a la que amo nunca supo cuán importante era para mí._

_Y dichas esas palabras, la puerta de la cabina se abrió. Serena se salió de ella sin prisa, aunque Ash no la siguió o intentó detenerla. Tal vez dar una vuelta a solas serviría para que pudiese pensar en todo lo que le había dicho._

…

\- Después de eso, no nos hablamos por semanas. – dijo Serena. – No hasta que, bueno, salió a la luz todo ese escándalo con tu compromiso.

\- Sin saberlo terminaste salvando algo más que nuestra relación. – dijo Misty con gratitud. – Si Ash no hubiera decidido venir a visitarme aquel día, tal vez… uff, no quiero ni pensarlo.

La pelirroja se abrazó los hombros, sufriendo un escalofrío mientras trataba de apartar ese horrendo pensamiento de su mente. Tampoco quería pensar en… él, de ninguna manera. Ese era un capítulo de su vida que estaba cerrado y mejor que se mantuviera así.

\- Lo que importa es que ahora están juntos. – aseguró Serena. – Y que pueden ser felices, ¿o no?

\- Cierto. – dijo Misty. – Pero aun así… me duele un poco pensar que te sacrificaras por nosotros.

\- El amor de verdad es de sacrificio. – dijo Serena. – Se trata de pensar más en la otra persona que en ti mismo. Incluso Ash, por equivocado que estuviera, tenía la mejor de las intenciones.

Misty asintió. Por experiencia propia y ajena sabía que estar enamorado a veces te hacía cometer locuras o simplemente tomar malas decisiones. Ese era el único error que jamás podría reprocharle en su vida, uno que cometió por lo que él genuinamente creía que era lo mejor para ella, aun a costa de su propia felicidad.

\- Entonces… ¿no lamentas no haber ido tras él cuando estaba libre? – preguntó Misty. – Te lo aseguro, no habría guardado rencor si lo hacías.

\- Sé que no, pero jamás me lo habría perdonado. – replicó Serena. – A diferencia de Ash, yo no estaba sacrificando mi felicidad, ni la de nadie más. Ustedes están juntos ahora, y yo estoy feliz por ustedes. Además, por más que él haya sido mi primer amor, no tiene por qué ser el único.

La líder de gimnasio miró a la artista Pokémon, que sonreía radiantemente. En los ojos de Serena no había un solo ápice de tristeza, solo sinceridad que realzaba cada una de las palabras que acababa de decirle. Misty casi sintió una pequeña lágrima asomándose en sus propios ojos, pues realmente apreciaba todo el apoyo que Serena les había dado a pesar de sus propios sentimientos por Ash.

O más bien, lo había hecho DEBIDO a esos sentimientos.

Sin más, la pelirroja abrazó con gratitud a su amiga, tomándola desprevenida. Aun así, luego de superar la sorpresa ella le correspondió. De un modo u otro, aunque una fuese el amor de la vida de Ash, y la otra siguiera siendo solo su amiga, sus sentimientos por él siempre las unirían.

\- Pero – dijo Misty soltándose de Serena – podremos serlo todavía más si aprendo a hacer dulces con cariño solo para él.

\- Para eso estoy aquí, ¿o no? – dijo Serena, guiñando el ojo. – Vamos a descansar esta noche, mañana empezaremos temprano.

Misty con gusto habría seguido esa misma noche, pero asintió, ya era bastante tarde. Tendrían la ventaja de que mañana, las hermanas mayores estarían fuera visitando a Violet, quien estaría en una sesión de terapia con el traumatólogo para revisarse el tobillo lesionado. Como Misty tenía que quedarse para ocuparse del gimnasio, tendrían la cocina solo para ellas.

Estaba ansiosa por volver a intentarlo de nuevo, y esta vez, estaba determinada a que le saliera bien. Ash estaría muy impresionado cuando supiera que preparó esos pastelillos solo para él.

* * *

_**Unos días después…**_

\- ¡Gyarados, Llamarada triple!

\- ¡ROAAAAARRR!

La arena de batalla del Gimnasio Cerulean se había vuelto un mar en tempestad, con las olas golpeando las plataformas de roca. Mientras un Mega Gyarados lanzaba kanjis de fuego uno tras otro en sucesión rápida, un Greninja transformado saltaba de una a otra esquivando las explosiones al impactar, aunque se estaba quedando sin sitio donde pararse.

Y al igual que los Pokémon, los dos entrenadores estaban al límite. Una batalla por los viejos tiempos, ya que como siempre no podían resistir la tentación de medir sus fuerzas uno contra la otra. Además, se divertían haciéndolo.

\- ¡Greninja, usa Cuchilla Nocturna!

\- ¡Gyarados, Aqua Cola!

Greninja sacó un par de hojas de energía oscura, y dando un enorme salto se preparó para descender encima de la cabeza de Gyarados. En respuesta, este retrocedió y levantó su gigantesca cola para interponerla, deteniendo el ataque con un gran salpicón de agua mezclado con energía oscura. El esfuerzo de la rana fue valiente, pero la fuerza y el tamaño de la serpiente marina prevalecieron.

\- ¡Muy bien, Gyarados! – lo felicitó Misty.

\- ¡No cantes victoria todavía! – dijo Ash. – ¡Greninja, usa Doble Equipo!

\- ¡Nin, nin!

Greninja volvió a saltar en el aire multiplicándose por todas partes. Misty supo exactamente lo que él y Ash iban a hacer para liquidar el encuentro. Y al mismo tiempo, también supo lo que harían ella y Gyarados para responder.

\- ¡Prepárate con Híperrayo, Gyarados, a mi señal!

Gyarados dio un rugido afirmativo y empezó a cargar la energía naranja en sus fauces. Todo era una cuestión de milésimas de segundo, la ventana de oportunidad que tenían. Si lanzaban el ataque demasiado pronto, Ash-Greninja lo esquivaría y lanzaría el suyo. Si lo lanzaban demasiado tarde, se cancelarían y Gyarados quedaría inmovilizado por la recarga, presto para que le dieran el golpe final.

\- ¡Shuriken de Agua! – ordenó Ash.

Como se lo imaginó. Greninja hizo aparecer la estrella de agua, absorbiendo a los clones que lo rodeaban para volverla gigantesca. Un ataque poderoso y se había convertido en uno de sus movimientos finales favoritos (junto con la Shuriken de Hielo que ella les enseñó), pero con una debilidad fatal.

Medio segundo en el que Greninja tenía que voltear la Shuriken antes de lanzarla para concentrar toda la energía en ella.

\- ¡AHORA! – gritó la pelirroja.

Gyarados rugió con ganas y disparó el potente rayo naranja contra su diminuto adversario. Por una fracción de segundo Misty alcanzó a ver que Greninja lograba arrojar la gigantesca estrella de agua, antes de ser consumido totalmente por la energía del Híperrayo. La estrella siguió adelante levantando un enorme salpicón de agua al impactar, en tanto que del extremo de Greninja hubo una enorme explosión que provocó humo tras el oleaje.

Al aclararse la vista, Ash y Misty observaron la situación. Gyarados seguía erguido pero jadeando exhausto por haber usado su última energía en ese ataque. A su vez, Greninja no se veía por ninguna parte, y su entrenador comenzó a mirar a todas partes tratando de ubicarlo.

\- ¿Greninja? ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta. Al cabo de unos segundos, una silueta salió flotando fuera del agua, revelando a una rana ninja desparramada y de vuelta en su forma normal. Sus ojos estaban ausentes y claramente no se encontraba en condiciones de seguir.

\- ¡Jaja, anoten una para los chicos de casa! ¡Bien hecho, Gyarados! – celebró la pelirroja posando sobre un pie mientras guiñaba el ojo y se tocaba su Piedra Activadora.

Gyarados rugió triunfante y su Mega Evolución desapareció, justo antes de que Misty lo retornara. Ash suspiró, pero hizo lo propio con Greninja, antes de felicitarlo por haberlo dado todo. De inmediato rodeó la arena para ir a encontrarse con su querida novia, y felicitarla como era debido.

\- Asombrosa como siempre. – le dijo. – Los ataques de Gyarados fueron mucho más fuertes hoy.

\- Hemos estado practicando. – respondió Misty con orgullo. – Bien, creo que eso deja mi récord contra ti en 27 victorias, 8 empates y 32 derrotas.

\- Oye, claro que no. – protestó Ash. – Son 33 victorias, y 26 derrotas para mí.

\- ¿Sí? No sabía que llevaras la cuenta. – dijo ella desafiante.

\- A no ser que estés contando como victoria la vez que peleamos por Togepi. – señaló Ash. – Técnicamente, esa vez gané yo.

\- ¿No estarás contando como victoria nuestra primera pelea aquí? – replicó ella. – Te recuerdo que esa vez quedó inconclusa.

\- Aunque yo habría ganado igual. – respondió él, cruzándose de brazos.

Los dos se quedaron con la mirada desviada por un momento y después de eso, se miraron una al otro y se soltaron a reírse. Finalmente, terminaron chocándose las manos y luego Ash atrapó a la chica por la cintura para darle un gran beso mientras la levantaba del suelo.

\- Bueno, ya que perdiste, me toca a mí decidir qué película veremos esta noche. – le dijo Misty. – Hay unos pastelillos abajo en el refrigerador, ¿si podrías traerlos?

\- ¿Puedo comerme algunos por el camino? – preguntó él.

\- Con toda confianza. Y si queda algo de kétchup, puedes dársela a Pikachu.

Mientras Ash se iba a la cocina, Misty fue preparar el sillón, los cojines, la pantalla grande y el control remoto. El resto de las botanas ya estaban en la mesa esperándolos, incluyendo las palomitas y los refrescos. La pelirroja se acomodó y cogiendo el control sintonizó el canal, mientras se echaba un puño de palomitas a la boca.

Al cabo de unos minutos, vio con satisfacción como Ash venía en mano con la bandeja de pastelillos, con uno a medio morder en la mano y masticándolo con muchas ganas. A juzgar por los números, ya se habría comido no menos de la mitad él solito, y eso la hizo sentirse muy orgullosa de sí misma. Entretanto, el ratón eléctrico exprimía una botellita plástica de kétchup.

\- Y bien, ¿qué película vamos a ver? – preguntó Ash sentándose junto a ella, todavía con la boca medio llena, mientras Pikachu se acomodaba en su regazo.

\- Es un musical. – dijo Misty subiendo el volumen. – Se titula _"Kataomoi"_. Creo que te va a gustar mucho.

\- Si tú lo dices. – Ash se acomodó y le pasó un pastelillo. – ¿No quieres uno? Están muy buenos.

\- No, puedes acabártelos todos. – dijo ella despreocupadamente. – Yo misma los hice.

Misty no necesitó mirar para saber que Ash por poco se ahogó con un bocado, y tuvo que echarse un trago de refresco para pasarlo. La pelirroja tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse al escucharlo toser, y cuando finalmente volteó, notó que Pikachu también se golpeaba el pecho tratando de desatorarse.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Ya me escuchaste. Los preparé yo, especialmente para ti. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ash se quedó mirándola con cara de "no te creo". Por fortuna, Misty tenía la evidencia en su teléfono, habiéndole pedido a Serena que la grabara mientras preparaba todo, y se la mostró a Ash para convencerlo.

\- No juegues, ¿en verdad aprendiste a hornearlos tú sola?

\- Me tomó tres intentos, y mucha masa desperdiciada. – confesó Misty. – Serena fue una maestra muy paciente todo el rato, se lo agradezco.

\- ¿Hiciste todos estos… para mí? – preguntó él. – No es que no lo aprecie, ¿pero por qué?

\- Por nada. – sonrió ella. – Solo un pequeño sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer por el hombre que amo. Si algún día vamos a vivir juntos, debo aprender a no matarte con mi cocina, ¿no?

Ash se rio, y Misty de inmediato se abrazó de él mientras empezaba la película. Según ella, el título significaba "Amor no correspondido", lo que ya daba una buena idea de lo que estaban a punto de ver. Una historia de hasta donde sería capaz de llegar alguien por la persona amada.

Aprender a hacer esos pastelillos fue un sacrificio, pero comparado con el que hizo Serena para que ellos pudieran ser felices, había sido uno muy pequeño. Siempre le estaría agradecida a su amiga kalosiana por ello.

Como la protagonista de la película que estaban a punto de ver, Misty estaría dispuesta a todo por la felicidad de Ash. Ahora no era solo de él, o de ella, sino de ambos.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Y aquí vengo con otra historia, esta vez un poco más cortita de lo usual (para lo que suelo hacer al menos). De referencia, este se ubica entre "Más de lo que ves" y "Sentimientos y deseos", podemos estimar que en alguna parte en la marca de los seis meses. Originalmente lo concebí como era una escenita extra que tenía en mente para uno de esos dos, pero decidí cortarla y subirla como un fic separado ya que conectaba muy poco con la trama de esos, pero quería mostrar cómo vería Serena la relación entre Ash y Misty, y cómo sobrellevó el rechazo de parte del primero. Con eso y además subo un poco el número de fics con ellas dos donde aparezcan como buenas amigas, sin estar tratando de matarse una a la otra, o que la que termina en la friendzone se deprime horriblemente o algo peor.

De nuevo, agradezco el trabajo de betas que me hicieron **Suki90**, **Shadechu Nightray** y **PinkStar **(¿les he dicho ya que son las mejores? XD). También, una parte de la escena central antes del flashback está inspirada en el drabble "Fix You" de **ClaudiaDaro. **No soy muy dado a leer material tan cortito, pero ese es bastante bueno explorando las percepciones de Misty y Serena con respecto a Ash, y tiene el plus de ser de la escasa minoría mencionada allá arriba. De mi parte, este es un pequeño mensaje a cierto sector de shippers detractores de ambas chicas, que dirigen su hate hacia ellas fundándose únicamente en que "se interponen en su OTP" y nada más, ignorando defectos legítimos que ambas tienen como personajes, o peor, acrecentándolos a niveles exagerados. Con toda certeza, si aquí las posiciones estuvieran invertidas, Misty actuaría de la misma manera, puede ser temperamental y celosa, pero no es una mala chica a la que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás. Y Serena no es una yandere obsesiva como muchos suelen verla, si bien su enamoramiento con Ash fuese bastante superficial por lo menos al principio. Si algo tienen en común todos los amigos de Ash, es que independientemente de cómo sean, su corazón siempre está donde debe estar.

Por último, de dato trivia, el título de la película que van a ver "Kataomoi", es referencia al primer álbum musical de Mayumi Iizuka, la voz de Misty en la versión japonesa del anime. Una canción muy bonita, por cierto, y la letra va con el tema de este shot, se las recomiendo. Con esto creo que concluyo esta mini-trilogía de Ash y Misty, me despido hasta la próxima oportunidad, no olviden decirme qué les pareció. ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
